extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Royalty
- The Royalty is a society of certified superhumans who possess the origins of Magic and the supernatural! Royal Possessives - Note: Royal Artifactual Alchemic Possession allows any Royal-blooded witch, alien, werewolf, vampire, medium, angel, demon, evolved human, observer and mortal to utilize energies of their bloodline associated with the Royalty since the beginning of time. The Royal-blooded possess an object that allows them to connect to their bloodline's origins. The possessives are listed below: * Rings * Necklaces * Bracelets * Tattoos Their possessives regenerate any disabled and/or lost energy, spell-cast and synchronize in all ways to society. - (More Coming Soon) Royal Bridge - Note: The Royal Bridge is the gateway to existing universes (dimensions); enabling cross-dimensional travel, communication and semi-existence to those cognizant to Cross-dimensional understanding. * Beings who cross-dimensional travelled are those who possess Royal blood (Castle - Grullon - Wilmer) of either universe and/or who possess Righteous blood (Erazo). * The "Htrae" universe (plane) has the same population of living things but with slight differences such as Name, Appearance, Location, Knowledge, etc. Differences of a few S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives: * STRETCH (Ambiorix) <> EXTRA (Ricardo) ** STRETCH expands and deforms (elasticity) where as EXTRA extents and duplicates (replication). * SHADOW (Michael) <> LUMINANCE (Micah) ** SHADOW sprints and senses instantaneously (super-speed/hyper-active synesthesia) where as LUMINANCE travels and thinks simultaneously (teleportation). * TECHNO (Juan) <> LOGIC (Jace) ** TECHNO calculates and constucts (transducence) where as LOGIC perceives and stages (quantitative aptitude). * MYSTAL (Anabel) <> STEAM (Angela) ** MYSTAL hydrates and liquifies (water manipulation) where as STEAM compresses and whirls (air/wind manipulation). * JADE (Amelia) <> TEAL (Ivette) ** JADE generates and stabilizes (energy generation) where as TEAL inhabits and utilizes (energy absorption). * MORPHINE (Soribel) <> TOXIN (Samantha) ** MORPHINE redirects and implies (sympathy) where as TOXIN enforces and discomposes (illusion). * REDFOXX (Darnell) <> BLUEWOLF (Russell) ** REDFOXX shifts and evaluates (time manipulation) where as BLUEWOLF presents and refuses (supernatural immunity). * ENERGY (Jonathan) <> RENEGE (Jonah) ** ENERGY neutralizes and establishes (energy negation/intuition) where as RENEGE purifies and delegates (energy amplification). * VIOLET (Claribel) <> TELA (Kimberly) ** VIOLET acknowledges and informs (telepathy) where as TELA connects and possesses (telekinesis). * IAN (Andrew) <> IMPERIEX (Anderson) ** IAN uprises and provides (energy transmission) where as IMPERIEX alters and curses (energy cancellation). - "Htrae" languages: * Marikology (reverse interpretation) ** English Marikology* ** Spanish Marikology* ** Russian Marikology* ** French Marikology ** German Marikology ** Japanese Marikology ** Indian Marikology - Note: Marikology on the "Htrae" dimension cannot be utilize to spell-cast, its their original language structure; the Royal-blooded in "Htrae" utilize the Latin language to spell-cast, but those of "Htrae" while in the "Earth" dimension can use Marikology to spell-cast instead of utilizing the Latin language. - Note: The Royal-blooded can spell-cast when they use Marikology as their communicative choice. Spell-casting with Marikology will only be successful when one utilizes the exact pronounciation of the word(s) and cognitivily means what is being said. English and Spanish Marikology are the most common ones that people utilize. Marikology can be utilized as a non-supernatural language structure; one must end with the word "tex" after each word, sentence, statement or question said to avoid or prevent spell-casting. * All languages that of "Earth" except Chinese and Omnitrix Prime. 'Interactions' - Allies of the "Htrae" plane who associate with S.H.I.E.L.D.: * Micah (LUMINANCE) counterpart (Transporter Skill) * Kimberly (TELA) counterpart (Mental Skill*) * Clarissa (ULLA) counterpart (Mental Skill) * Russell (BLUEWOLF) counterpart (Invulnerable Skill) - Allies of the "Earth" plane who associate with S.H.I.E.L.D.: * Michael (SHADOW) * Ambiorix (STRETCH) * Juan (TECHNO) * Darys (DARYN) * Serinda (ZATANNA) * Roynel (RUSH) * Brenda (GALORE) * Nelson (NELK) - Enemies of the "Htrae" plane who despise S.H.I.E.L.D.: *Jonah (RENEGE) counterpart *Angela (STEAM) counterpart *Ivette (TEAL) counterpart *Samantha (TOXIN) counterpart *Ricardo (EXTRA) counterpart *Jace (LOGIC) counterpart *Anderson (IMPERIEX) counterpart *Jameson (JAMES) counterpart - Enemies of the "Earth" plane who despise S.H.I.E.L.D.: *Kendra (TOUCH) *Katie (ENCHANTRESS) - (More Coming Soon) Powers/Abilities - Note: Royal Leaders can access all royal abilities listed below! * Accessibility (the ability to manipulate one's primer powers to affect entities within oneself and/or the environment). :* Prime Transportation ::* Teleportation & Omnipresence ::* Superhuman Speed & Reflexes ::* Levitation, Hovering & Flight :* Spell-Casting :* Energy Projection & Absorption :* Super Strength, Durability & Endurance :* Animation & Inanimation :* Conjuration :* Telekinesis :* Telepathy, Persuasion & Illusion :* Awareness, Cognition & Perception :* Trajectory, Measurement & Agility :* Self-Preservation :* Superhuman Sight, Hearing & Smell :* Power Mimicry (Limited!) :* Intuitive Physicality :* Royal Connection Leadership Capabilities * Impossibility (ability to manipulate any object, person or power to suit one's wants/needs). * Supernatural Immunity (only BLUEWOLF Htrae) * Preservation * Observation * Power & Magic Mimicry * Humanization Category:Groups Category:Royal Families